


A Leader Serves

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Beta!Antok, Beta!Ulaz, Gang Bang, Group Sex, Heat Cycles, M/M, Multi, Omega!Kolivan, blowjob, handjob, some voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan lives to help those under his leadership feel connected to him. Especially those closest to him.





	A Leader Serves

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Agi’s latest artwork, and I just had to write this. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

He liked knowing his men were being taken care of.

It made him very pleased knowing his people, his soldiers who followed him were getting what they needed from him and in turn gave him what he needed. It provided a stress relief for all of them whenever tensions were high and morale was low and those who participated had a wonderful time.

So when his heats would come every few months he and his mate prepared for it with their closest friends to ensure he had a safe space to really let go around them.

Kolivan loved every second of it.

"That's it Leader..."

He whimpered softly as he feels Ulaz's hands caress over his body sensually as his cock slips inside his slit. He clenched around him wantonly and could almost hear the pleased smirk in the doctor's purr. In front of him, Thace was pumping his cock in one hand while using the other to pinch and play with his clit.

A soft moan escaped Kolivan as his nipples leaked milk that drips down his front.

A rumbling growl of pleasure comes from Antok, reclined on the couch and pumping himself as he enjoys the show his mare and the others put on. The scent of Kolivan's heat was heavy as slick gushes down his thighs, staining them a dark indigo as Ulaz starts to thrust harder into him.

"A-aaah...ooooh...!"

"Hmm...Do you like how deep I am inside you, Leader Kolivan?" Ulaz whispered, angling his hips to hit a particularly sensitive spot of nerves inside him, "You get wet so easily when you're like this...and to think you wanted us here for this..."

Fingers closed over his nipples and carefully play with them, tugging and squeezing them to make more of the milk comes out. Thace leaned down and licked some of it up, a deep rumbling growl escaping the Alpha. He could hear Antok pumping himself from his spot and when he looks up from his lapping, he can see Kolivan looking over at his mate. Despite being a Beta, Antok was a large one. His shaft was heavy and thick with pre cum leaking from the tip. It was a lavender color with the rip a dark violet, twitching in the large galra's grip.

Kolivan was drooling slightly as Ulaz, also a beta, mouthing along his neck with his fangs brushing his throat.

"Is he clenching around you Laz?" Antok rumbled softly, before shivering as he gives himself a squeeze.

"Yes...fuck...even after all the cocks Leader takes, he's still nice and snug around me," Ulaz shuddered and groaned as he gives a slightly hard pinch on the leaking nipples, "Hmmmm...I love when his nipples leak..."

Thace rumbled softly, "When the war is over, we'll breed him, isn't that right leader?"

"Ah...Ghhhhuuuuaaaaagh...y-yeeesss...! Please...!"

Antok groans before he stands and slowly makes his way over. He walks around a moment until he's standing beside the three kneeling galra and reaches out to gently caress Kolivan's head.

Those beautiful yellow eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were flushed in pleasure. His mouth hung open showing the lovely fangs there before Antok reached up and gently caressed his head. Gripping his cock he gently nudges it against Kolivan's mouth with a shudder of anticipation.

"Haaa...you can do it Koli...I want to see you're mouth full of my cum," Antok lightly rubbed the tip along the bottom lip to smear a drop of pre cum over it, "Then when Ulaz is done, I'm going to switch with him and then when I've filled your slit as well as your mouth, Thace us going to mount you and knot you to keep it all in for a while...Stars you're going to look so quiznaking good..."

Kolivan whined a moment as he tries to close his mouth over the tip, "Mmm, please A-Antok...please I want it..."

Thace purrs and chuckled before he closes his mouth over a nipple to suck, causing the omega to gasp.

"URK!" Antok took that moment to thrust into the other's mouth. Kolivan gurgled and choked softly, eyes squeezed shut as Antok has a hard grip on his white hair.

A blush comes to his cheeks as the three began whispering sweet things to him as he has his mouth and slit fucked. Telling him what a good leader he was, how he was being so good to them and doing so much good.

He never felt more pleased than he did serving the ones he pledged to lead so long ago.


End file.
